Melancholy
by CherryRedLips
Summary: Cameron Morgan has spent the last five years of her life in a state of melancholy. Flashbacks from her time spent with Zach haunt her dreams at night. She may have physically escaped he kidnapper, but her heart and soul are still in the palm of his hands. SEQUEL TO STOLKHOLM.


_Zach wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head on my shoulder. "Ready to go babe?" He asks affectionately._

_"__Zach?"_

_"__Yeah Cam? What is it?"_

_"__Um, well I just wanted to make sure; you know that I love you, right?"_

_"It's time."_

* * *

I jolt awake as the memories from my last day with Zach flash through my mind.

_Get over it Cammie, that was almost five years ago._

I tumble out of bed and make my way over to the bathroom. Dull gray eyes stare back at my reflection in the mirror. Truth be told, I had let myself go. A small pack of fat now sat where my once toned stomach was. My hair was greasy and unwashed. And was that a wrinkle on my forehead?

Disgusting.

Looking away from the mirror rapidly, I brush my teeth and head into the tiny kitchen of my two-bedroom house. It was nothing compared to the extravagant mansion I used to spend my days in, but it was a roof over our heads.

Walking over to the cupboards I pull out a frying pan, then from the fridge I took out some eggs and milk. Once I finished preparing the eggs and setting the table, I walked over to the bedroom across from my own.

I quietly push the door open and walked into the pale yellow room, heading straight towards the small twin size bed. The figure deeply nestled in a cocoon of covers shifted slightly, as if sensing my presence.

Sleepy emerald eyes stare into my own. "Good morning sunshine." I say softly to the little angel looking up at me.

"Morning momma." A sigh escapes the tired child's lips. She suddenly perks up, "Preschool today?" She asks eagerly.

A light chuckle escapes my lips. "Yup, today is your first day of preschool. Now let's go eat breakfast before it gets cold. We have a big day ahead of us, Ken."

"Kennedy Rose Morgan get down here right now! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" I say, irritation clear in my voice.

"I don't want to go!" The four-year old pouts, standing in the doorway.

"Why not? You been so excited all weekend." I walk toward her and kneel to her level. "What's wrong buttercup?"

"I'm scared." She mumbles with her lip trembling. I instantly feel my face soften and the irritation quickly dissipates.

"Oh buttercup, there's nothing to be afraid of! You're going to go to school and play lots of games and make lots of new friends." I say pulling her into my chest.

"What if the other kids don't like me?" She mumbles into my chest.

"Kennedy, I'm positive that the others will simply adore you. Wanna know why?" She nods her head eagerly. "Because you are you. You're smart, funny, adorably charming. I should be the one that's scared. You'll make so much friends that you might forget all about me!"

Kennedy giggled, "I'll never forget you momma! You're my best friend!"

"Alright then, it's all settled. We better hurry along then, don't want to be late."

After I dropped Kennedy off at school, I quickly drove to work. I was late. Really late. I hustled out of my car, straightening out my pencil skirt as I ran into the building. I stumbled in, bumping into someone at the same moment. I look up only to see that the person I had nearly knocked over was a grumpy old man, otherwise known as Mr. Johnson. My boss.

"Oh, um, sorry about that Mr. Johnson. I wasn't watchi-" I was rudely interrupted before I could continue with my rambling apology.

"Ms. Morgan. How lovely of you to grace my company with your presence." Mr. Johnson said snidely. "I'd Like to have a word with you in my office. Now." He commanded.

I gulp and silently follow him.

He took a seat behind his huge desk and motions for me to do the same. "Ms. Morgan, I suppose you're wondering why I called you in here today." He says while looking over a file in front of him. "It appears as though we need to start making some cutbacks around here. To put it simply, money is scarce and we have to let you go."

My eyes widen. "What? No, I have a daughter I need to take care of, you can't fire me!" I protest weakly.

"I can and I did." Mr. Johnson states coldly. "Collect your personal belongings and leave the premises immediately."

A while later I was sitting on a park bench staring at the picture of Kennedy I had taken earlier on my phone. Her dirty blonde hair that greatly resembled my own was styled in a french braid. Her emerald-green eyes glimmered with excitement as she stood in the schoolyard waiting to begin her first day of school. Oh what a joy it would be to feel so carefree and innocent again.

As I glanced at the watch on my wrist I realized it was about time for me to pick Kennedy up from school. I got in my car and drove the ten minute ride in complete silence. I pulled into the circle drive and noticed that Kennedy was talking to a redheaded boy. How cute. I rolled down the window and call for Kennedy. She looks around, notices me, kisses the boy on the cheek, and runs toward the car.

"Hi momma!" She chirps happily. She straps herself in and I drive away from the building.

"Hi buttercup, how was your first day of school?" I ask, eagerly waiting for the details.

"Great! I have a boyfriend! His name is Calvin. He doesn't like it when I give him kisses. He says girls have cooties. What are cooties anyways? I don't know. Oh! I have another friend too! Her name is Monica. We have the same light up shoes! Isn't that so cool!" Kennedy proceeds to ramble on about her day while I chuckle silently.

When she finishes her retelling of the day, I break the news to her. "Hey Ken, you're going to stay over at Jane's house tonight and she's going to take you to school tomorrow."

Kennedy's nose scrunched up at the mention of her eighteen year old babysitter. "I don't like Jane. She smells like turkey."

"It's only for tonight Ken, momma just needs to sort a few things out. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow though, I promise." I say while holding out my pinky to her. She interlocked her smaller one with mine and I smile. We get out of the car and walk up to the door where Jane is already waiting for us.

"Thanks so much for doing this Jane, I really appreciate it. I got fired and need to start job hunting right away. It's so much easier to do it without the little bugger running around."

"That's fine, I needed the extra money anyways. Good luck on your job hunt." Jane says with sympathy in her eyes.

"Alright, well mommy's gonna go now, I love you Ken." I say leaning down to give her a big bear hug.

"Love you too momma!" Kennedy says.

With one last, "Bye, thanks again!" tossed over my shoulder I make my way back to the car and drive myself home.

As I pull into the apartment parking lot, I notice a sleek black car. "The neighbors probably have company." I mumble to myself as I walk through the building fumbling with my keys.

I walked into my apartment, shutting the door and dropping my purse in the couch as

I head to the kitchen for a snack. I decide on an apple and head to my room to grab my laptop, picking it up and bringing it to the living room with me. I settle myself on the couch and look up.

My eyes widen.

My pulse quickens.

The blood rushing through my veins freezes.

"Hello Cammie, long time no see, don't you think?" The intruder says with a sly smirk.

I can feel myself growing faint, and the last thing I think before I slip into the world of sleep is: Zach is back.

Kennedy's dad... Is back.

And neither one knows about the other.

* * *

**Hello all! I have returned from the dead to finish the Stockholm series! Fair warning, updates will be slow with this story, especially the next one. I will be out of the country for the next month and a half and there will be absolutely no internet access where I'm going. I thought I might as well post this chapter, I've kept you all waiting long enough. **

**Anywho, leave a comment or review telling me what you thought of this chapter, and what you would like to see throughout the rest of the story. **

**See you in a while!**

**XOXO,**

**CherryRedLips**

P.S.

Special thank you to Cammie3 for getting me to continue with the series. If not for her, I think I would have just stayed in a permanent hiatus.


End file.
